The Child
by BaybieBlue
Summary: The rangers will learn where Lauren has been going, Dekker does something to Lauren, Something happens to Emily due to a plan from Xandred to get Emily back, Jayden has to deal with something he never had to encounter, Serena is forced to take the position as the yellow ranger due to Emily, Kevin and Mike are in charge of taking care of an animal. DFLD Sequel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chase Through The Woods

Emily

I was listening to Cupcake whine. Cupcake was my puppy. Jayden got it for me about 2 or 3 months ago. It's a Golden retriever. I picked her out. I wanted her to be able to do things with everyone else. She can go jog with Mia. She can go hiking or any earth related activated with me. She can also track trails in the woods since she is part bloodhound. She can go swimming with Kevin as well. Cupcake can detect a fire as well, which Jayden has turned into a little game with her.

I named her Cupcake because I love cupcakes as much as I love Cupcake. So why not? She is also trained with a lot of strange tricks.

Right now, she wanted to go outside. She needed to go potty. I wasn't allowed to go outside by myself. I only let her go in the woods because Cupcake likes to run around a little bit before going to the bathroom. I don't understand why they don't let me go by myself because Cupcake has a charm on her collar that activates when one of us are in danger. It allows her to grow big and be resistant to any rays a nighlok may throw at her. I sighed and stood up from my chair.

"Cupcake, want to go outside?" I asked. She barked in response. I snapped the leash on her. We walked to the door and she sat at the door. She knew someone had to be with me when I walk her.

"No Cupcake, just us." I said. I opened the door and we walked outside. I took the leash off of her and let her run out the gate. Every now and then she would check back to see if I was following. I took a seat up against a tree. I watched as Cupcake ran around, in circles. I heard the gate of the Shiba house open. Everyone must be back home. Cupcake looked up at me and started to growl. I looked behind me and saw an arm was about to grab me. I quickly rolled to my side, dodging the arm. The nighlok stepped out. It had some kind of rattle like gun with him. I grabbed my morpher and morphed.

"Cupcake, run home!" I yelled out to my little puppy. She hesitated before running off.

"Are you ready to come home mistress?" The nighlok asked in a threatening way.

"You can't attack me. You all seem to have forgotten that law. No one is allowed to attack the queen. I order you to return to the Netherworld!" I commanded.

"You were never the queen. That wasn't the real ceremony." The nighlok said with a smirk.

"I am not returning! You all ruined my life!" I snapped. He raised his gun at me. I got into a fighting position. I can hear running.

"Emily!" I can hear Jayden shout.

That caught me off guard.

Jayden

We raced to the scene of the battle, which was on the opposite side of the shiba house. When we got there, we saw a younger version of Emily. She wasn't in the same clothes she was in earlier today. She was in a yellow dress with a black sweater.

That wasn't the problem either. She was younger. A lot younger. She was in a crab walk position as the nighlok towered over her. He was about to pick her up. I drew a symbol to send her home. We then began to battle the nighlok.

Emily

I looked around. I was just in some forest earlier. Now I am in some kind of house.

"Hello?" I called out. A man came out.

"Emily? What happened?" The man asked. He approached me. I backed away from him. Mommy told me not to talk to strangers.

"Emily? What's wrong?" The man asked.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. Leave me alone!" I cried out.

"Emily, I am not a stranger. I know your mom. How old are you?" The guy asked.

"4." I replied.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The man asked.

"I was in my car on my way to my sisters graduation." I said.

"Follow me please. Do you want to talk to your mother and Rena?" The man asked.

"Yes please." I said. The man lead me to his office like room. He picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Hello, Rena? Yes, this is Ji. We seem to have a little problem with Emily. She thinks she's four years old. She would like to speak with you." He handed the phone to me.

"Emily?" Rena asked.

"Rena, I'm scared. I want mommy." I said.

"It's okay Emily. Just listen to Ji and the rangers. I will be over shortly. Emily, don't trust the nighlok. I will be there in an hour, okay Emmy?" She said.

"Okay. Then can we go home and play?" I asked.

"No. We will stay there and play." She said.

"I love you Rena." I said.

"I love you too Emily. Just listen to Ji. He will keep you safe." She said. Ji took the phone and hung up.

"Do you have crackers?" I asked. The man nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ji. Now, would you like some crackers?" He asked. I nodded. He took my hand and lead me to the kitchen. He sat me down and went into the cabinet. He pulled out some crackers.

"Would you like some cheese on them?" He asked.

"No thank you." I said. He then handed me a plate with 5 crackers on it. I began to eat them happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jayden's In Charge!

Emily

I heard the door open. I was hiding in this empty cabinet. I heard some males and a female.

"Emily!" One shouted. I giggled.

"Em!" Another boy shouted.

I pushed open the cabinet doors and crawled out secretly. I crawled into a room and was about to hide. A man walked in.

I looked at him. He had blue eyes and floppy brown hair. He saw me and sighed. He came over and sat in front of me.

"Who are you!" I cried out, a little panicked.

"Relax Emily, I am Jayden. The red ranger." The man said.

"But my sister isn't here. She is a ranger." I said.

"Because you are the yellow ranger." He said.

"I am only 4!" I cried out. I was scared.

"You are really 17. The nighlok made you younger." Jayden said.

I stood up and ran away from him. I ran out the doors and reached the gate. I tried to reach for the button but couldn't reach. I jumped and hit it. I smiled as the gates opened. I looked back as the door swung open. I ran out of the gates. I ran into someone. I looked up as someone tried to re-steady me. I saw Rena. She sighed and grabbed my hand. She took me inside and closed the gates just as Jayden got to the gate.

"Who let my sister out?" Rena asked angrily. She picked me up and sat me on her hips. I positioned my head in the crook of her neck. She kissed the top of my head.

"She ran out and pushed the button." Jayden said.

"Rena, I want to go home." I begged.

"Emmy, you have to stay here. If the nighlok find out you went home they will hurt you." She said.

"I want mommy and daddy." I said.

Jayden

We all tensed up.

"Em, Chris is dead." Serena said.

"It can't be! NO! NO! NO! I WANT DADDY!" She screamed. She started to hit and burn Serena. I ran to Serena and pulled Emily away. Serena seemed hurt.

In the corner of my eye I saw something move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lauren Tries To Escape

Jayden

I looked over and saw Lauren sneaking out and about to scale the wall.

"Lauren." I said, scaring her.

"Oh….heeyyyyy guys!" She said awkwardly.

"Where are you going? You know you can't leave." I said to her.

Lauren

"I was told to go pick up my medication. I planned a doctor's appointment." I said. That was weird. I didn't control that.

Jayden

"Kevin will go with you." I said to her. She sighed and nodded. Kevin left with her. I turned to look at Serena.

"Look, I have to go get somethings from my house for Emily. Like her toys, clothes. Jayden, you're in charge." Serena said. I nodded as she put Emily down.

"Listen to them, okay Em? I will be back in a little bit. Don't leave the yard." She said to Emily. Emily hugged her.

"I want you though. I love you Rena." Emily said. She hugged Serena tight and looked at me. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Emmy, I will be back. How about if Jayden takes you shopping?" Serena asked.

"Like dresses?" Emily asked getting excited. Serena nodded. Emily giggled.

"As long as you meet us there." Emily said.

"Sure." Serena said. She then walked off.

Emily looked at us.

"Can I get some ice cream too?" Emily asked.

I laughed. Same older Emily.

"Sure. But what store, Mia?" I asked.

"I'll take care of this. I always wanted a daughter. Emily will be good enough for now. Plus her little curls." Mia said pointing towards Emily's curls.

"What about them?" Mike asked.

"I can finally do her hair! And she won't fight back. The last time I tried to do it she wanted to kill me for making her hair shorter." Mia said.

"In her defense, you kind of cut it while she was sleeping." I said with a small laugh. That day Emily went crazy.

I looked at Emily. She had stepped further away from us. She was eyeing Mia.

"Please keep scissors away from her. I want my hair longer." Emily said.

"Sure kiddo. Mia, are you taking her?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed Emily's hand. I saw them leave. That left Mike, Ji, and I…..

Gotta say the most annoying things that happen a lot is: when people review the same thing over and over, when people don't finish a story in like 3 years...and well...I don't know the rest yet. Oh wait, the script like Jayden: blah blah blah. Emily: blah blah blah.

What I love: hoe nice people are, how a lot of people on here you can relate to (like reading and writing lovers), how creative everyone is. Basically the people...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Disaster Strikes

Jayden

It has been a couple of hours since Emily left. Serena got here and dropped everything off before heading off to the store to meet up with Emily and Mia.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked picking it up.

"We have a problem. Serena went to go get something from the clothing aisle. I was told to get Emily a new toy and now I can't find her." Mia said panicking.

"We will be there shortly." I said. I called for Mike and we left. We ran to the mall and walked in. We went to Walmart and straight to the toy aisle. I saw Mia running up and down the aisles shouting for Emily.

"Mike, you go find Serena." I said. He nodded and ran off.

"Mia, when did you notice she was missing?" I asked.

"Someone called my name; it turned out to be Spike. He was shopping for his aunts' cousins' sons daughter. I told him I was busy. When I turned around Emily was gone. I couldn't find her anywhere!" She said frantically. I sighed.

"I don't think a nighlok took her. Especially because Spike would notice if a nighlok was coming towards you 2. They would have attacked you while they had the chance too. They may have lured her somewhere. Or Emily could have just climbed out to go find Serena. But if the nighlok notice this they will lure her somewhere or take her away and into the Netherworld. That's probably the reason behind making her younger. Make her vulnerable and an easy target." I said thinking it over.

"Possibly. I am going to search all over." Mia said running away. I went the opposite way to search. I saw feet sticking out of a clothes rack. I moved the clothes out of the way and saw Emily holding her legs close to her chest.

"There you are Emily. Why did you leave Mia?" I asked.

She looked up at me with eyes full of fear.

"I was scared. Rena was leaving me. I want Rena!" She said with tears running down her face.

"It's okay Em. We're all here. We will protect you. Come on, let's get you up. Everyone is looking for you. Want a piggy back ride?" I asked her. She nodded. I knelt down and she climbed on. I walked slowly and calmly towards the clothing section.

I saw Serena looking at a dress.

"Rena!" Emily shouted spotting her sister. I put her down and watched as she ran after Serena. I smiled.

"Emily?" Serena asked a little shocked.

"Rena, can we go home now? I want mommy and daddy." She begged.

"Em, we can't. If we go home…..well if we go home those nasty monsters will come after you and kill you. Is that what you want?" Serena asked kneeling down to Emily's height.

"But you can protect me. You're a ranger!" Emily argued.

"I am Em but, I can't guard you all day and all night. The Shiba house can!" Serena said.

"But I want to stay with you! I want you Serena!" Emily said. She held her tight with tears streaming down her face. Serena looked at us.

"She wants her family. It's clear. She was never like this though." Serena said looking at us. Emily kept holding on tight.

"But why would she behave like this?" Mike asked joining us.

"I don't know. She only does this when she is terrified. Did a nighlok get near her?" Serena asked.

"When we found her she was in a crabwalk position and a nighlok was towering over her. He was about to pick her up. I used a symbol to send her home before the nighlok could take her to the Netherworld." I replied.

"That explains it. Emily, did the nighlok scare you?" Serena asked.

Emily didn't let go. She didn't respond for a little bit.

"….yes….." She said. I sighed. If only we came home sooner. Then Emily wouldn't be like this and she wouldn't be terrified.

"Alright, listen; I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay Em?" Serena asked getting Emily's attention, making her stop holding on to Serena.

"But you won't be with me. I want you to protect me." Em said. I knelt down next to her.

"Don't worry, we will protect you. What if we all watch a movie together?" I asked. Emily dug herself more into Serena.

"I nt na." Emily mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I WANT RENA!" Emily shouted. She then held onto Serena tighter.

"Serena, would you like to spend the night?" I asked. There was no way we would be able to get Emily home without her crying out for Serena.

"Sure…..Emily, would you like that?" Serena said.

Emily nodded her head. Serena picked her up and we went to pay.

So no updates for a little while. I am too tired to write. Bye! :p


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Cannibal?

Emily

We were driving somewhere. Flashing lights caught my eyes. I looked over and saw a carnival!

Jayden

"Canibal! Canibal!" Emily shouted pointing somewhere.

"Cannibal?" Serena asked.

"No, Carnival!" Emily shouted.

"Oh, sure, we can go for a little bit." Serena said. She pulled into the lot and we all climbed out. Emily ran ahead of us.

We all went on a few rides, Emily chose most of them. There was one that none of us can go on since it was for younger kids. Emily climbed into the cart. It was a full cover, sort of like a car. You can't see the sides, only the front. Emily was then locked inside.

The ride started. It was a little river. Emily's cart went out of sight. When she came around I couldn't hear her giggling. When she got further out, It got fainter. As it got closer, I was supposed to hear her…..

"Emily!" I shouted.

The cart pulled in. The man went to open it. When he opened it, she wasn't there.

"EMILY!" I shouted. I ran to the cart. Serena joined me. She pulled something from the bottom. Her poorly tied yellow shoe.

"Emily." I muttered.

Emily

'So you're my daddy?" I asked.

"Yes. This is our home. We will be leaving in a few days. Umm…..this is your bed. How about you get some rest?" Daddy suggested. He picked me up and gently placed me in bed. He kissed my forehead and moved some of my hair from my face.

"But what about Serena? What about her?" I asked.

"She is staying with mom….." Dad said.

"But I want her!" I snapped.

"I know honey. It's just how things are working out. Maybe she will join us soon. Just, get some sleep." Dad said.

"Okay daddy. Goodnight." I yawned and went to sleep.

Lauren

I was founy by Kevin. I was being watched intensively in the house.

"Where did you even go?" Kevin asked.

"For…..a run….?" I tried.

"Someone clearly needs to watch you." He said. I smirked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. I went into the bathroom and created a clone. I snuck out the window and started on the path to Dekker's.

So I am sorry about the update (even though I updated a few days ago.) but I can't update every day since Highschool is giving me a LOT of homework. I can update every other week a lot because I get no homework due to being in a vocational school. So next week, starting Monday, updates should come faster. If not, I am too busy. (I am in the newspaper club, robotics, signing up to be on student council, Movie club….now you know how busy I am…) so yeah…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Grand Plan

Lauren

I arrived at Dekker's cave. I saw a blonde girl on a bed.

"How long do I have to do this? When you asked if I'd do anything I didn't mean be your test subject." I snapped.

"Relax. I will get you happy soon. I just need you to get me a necklace…" He said.

"Fine, whatever, just, who is that little girl?" I asked.

"She is my daughter." Dekker replied.

"Mind if I get a closer look?" I asked.

"Not yet. You can't see her…" He then mumbled something.

I recognized those curls.

"That's Emily, isn't it!" I snapped. I remember seeing Emily when I tried sneaking out.

"No, it's not…." Dekker said after hesitation.

I stomped over and looked at the sleeping girl. I couldn't see her face. I sighed. This was Emily. I can tell.

I picked her up steadily, trying not to wake her. I watched as Emily stirred and moaned.

"It's okay Em. You and Serena will be together in a little bit." I said. I knew their sibling bond was strong.

"I won't let you take her away." Dekker said. He pulled out Urmasa and made a gash on my arm. I kept running. My arms hurt. I wouldn't let Emily down. I wouldn't let Jayden down. I wouldn't let Serena down. When I left the mouth of the cave I felt something pinch my back.

I got further away from the cave. I was in the woods now, on my way to the Shiba house.

Once I entered the gates I looked around for someone to take Emily. I saw no one. I rushed inside. I saw Ji. He was on the phone. He looked at me wide eyed.

"I see her now. Lauren has her. I got to go." Ji said. He hung up and ran over to me. He took Emily from my arms and told me to follow. He brought me to the recovery room. He put Emily on the bed and examined my arm. He started to bandage it after cleaning it.

"So, how did you find her?" Ji asked.

"I went to Dekker's. I walked in and saw he just put her to sleep. I recognized the hair. I got closer and thought it was Em. I was getting her out of there when he slashed my arms." I replied.

"Why did you go to Dekker's?" Ji asked.

"I made a promise, I can't tell right now. It has to do with him saving Em when Xandred put the crown on her." I replied.

"If it is about your friends and family, or putting the city in danger, I want to know." He said.

"No….no, it's nothing like that. He just wants me to do some tasks." I replied.

I heard running coming closer.

Serena and Jayden were the runners.

"Where is my baby sister?" Serena asked. I pointed to the bed.

Serena was right next to her in an instant. She hugged Em even though she wasn't awake.

"Rena?" Emily asked. Serena kissed her head.

"Where's daddy?" She asked. I sighed.

"He isn't your father Emily. Dekker lied to you." I said. I knew who she was talking about. Dekker said she was his daughter.

"No! He wouldn't! I want daddy!" Emily screamed. She pushed Serena off of her.

"Leave me alone! I don't want you Serena!" She snapped. Serena seemed hurt by Emily saying her name.

Oh no, what happened? Why is Serena hurt? (Notice the Rena.) Dekker does have a plan…..

On another note, I do have a facebook page created just for BaybieBlue. So if you want updates or have any questions, feel free to ask me there. I will post updates about a certain story (such as, Emergency notice, an update has been canceled for tomorrow.) and stuff like that. I will put it on my profile soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: No More Rena

Serena

I knew Emily can pronounce my name. I knew it. She called me Rena till she turned ten. When she first called me Rena, I hated it. But now, I want to treasure every moment. I went in to try and hug her again, hoping she was just hurt. She threw me off of her.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I want daddy! She stole me from him!" Emily shouted pointing at Lauren.

"Emily, she brought you home. It's okay." I said trying to calm her down.

"Leave me alone! I want daddy! I want mommy!" She snapped.

"It's okay Em. I'm here. No one will hurt you while I am around." I said.

"But daddy promised to protect me in ways you can't. I don't want you Serena! I want daddy!" She said with tears.

"Emily, I love you, I will always protect you." I said.

"Can I go back to daddy now?" She asked.

"No Emily. You're safer here" I said.

"No, I am safer wif daddy. He can potect me." Emily said. She still had trouble pronouncing some words.

"I don't care Emily, Dekker is dangerous. I won't let him near you or you near him." I said.

"Can I go to sleep den? I am tiyored." She asked. I nodded and left the room

* * *

I came back in the room to check on Emily. She was gone!

"Hey, Serena, have you seen Lauren?" Jayden asked.

"No have you seen Em?" I asked.

Jayden looked over and saw she wasn't there. He sighed.

"Now we have 2 people missing. So far, girls, I am going to check on everyone else. Call the police. I doubt a nighlok was able to get in." Jayden said.

I nodded and grabbed the phone. I started to dial the police.

Emily

I opened my eyes slowly, I felt cold and couldn't find my blankets. I was being carried by another blonde girl. I couldn't figure out her name. I think it began with an L.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She obviously didn't notice I was awake. She looked down at me slowly.

"I am taking you back to your father." She said slowly.

"Oh. Okay. But your my sister?" I asked.

"No. I work for him. He is my master. He is your father." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lauren. Master is going to rename me though." She said.

"Is he going to rename me?" I asked.

"No, you are still going to be Emily. Listen, your father wants to battle the red ranger. He may make you do some stuff to get the red ranger angry. Okay?" She asked me.

"Okay..." I said.

"Now, go back to sleep. We're almost there." She said. I smiled softly and fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

I woke up to two people talking. I recognized the voices. It was daddy and Lauren.

"I want you to retrieve the others. Emily will be awake soon and I want her to watch the others suffer. Eventually the red ranger will get aggravated enough to want to fight me. I need that duel. Go now, retrieve them. If I leave Emily Xandred will try to take her back. That's why he sent out the first nighlok to change her to a vulnerable little girl who won't know anything about her friends or family." Daddy said.

"Yes Master. I will make sure no one gets her. She needs you in her life. She needs you. What will you do when you get your duel?" Lauren asked.

"She will return to the nighlok. I may hate them but...she needs to learn how to use her powers and she will become the leader. She needs to harm no one and I want this world taken over. Humans don't deserve to live here." Dekker replied.

"What about me?" Lauren asked.

"I may take you with me. I may give you to the nighloks so you can survive. Once Emily is handed over, they will want me dead." Dekker said.

"But Emily will live. Right? She is only 4." Lauren said.

"If the nighlok still want her. Emily needs to learn to tame her powers. She can't do that here." Dekker said.

"Alright, I am heading out." Lauren said. I then can hear the echo of running feet exiting the cave.

"Daddy." I said. He looked over to me, surprised to see I as awake.

"What's wrong angel?" He asked coming over to me.

"Why am I not going to live with you?" I asked.

"You need to learn to control your powers. It's for the best. Just know, i love you." He said. I hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Retrieval

Jayden

Lauren entered. She seemed exhausted. We were too busy looking at the map to realize she was actually here. We were searching for both of the girls.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't find her. I looked all over!" Lauren cried.

"It's okay Lauren. We are trying to find her. I am just happy one of you are okay. No one hurt you, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I heard Emily's laughter and a male laughter, I couldn't decipher who it was exactly." Lauren said.

"What did the male sound like?" I asked.

"Sounded friendly. I heard a little bit of talking before I got close enough to hear laughter. She was laughing like he just heard a joke or something. The man laughed then Emily laughed too." Lauren said.

"So maybe someone found her in the woods or something and was going to take her somewhere safer or somewhere where her parents will be able to find her. I hope that is the truth." Mia said.

We all went out to start searching. We were searching in the woods in pairs.

Lauren-Mike

Kevin-Mia

Me-Ji and Cupcake

Lauren

I was alone with Mia, The cave would be nearby. I started to think. I need to knock her out. I slowed down so I was behind her. I grabbed my Samuraizer and made a symbol. I shot it at her and she fell to the ground. I started to pull her away and into the nearby cave.

Dekker had a set of shackles ready in an area Emily could never get to. I placed Mia and chained her. I returned to the woods and called Jayden.

Dekker

My plan was working. Lauren took the pink ranger and brought her to the cave. I knew she would be a great assistant and once she came to me for help, I knew my plan would work. I had Emily, the red rangers girlfriend, and I had his sister.

Once I heard Emily was part nighlok I started to have a plan form. I wanted the duel. I knew if Xandred's plan went wrong, he would come up with a plan 2. Whatever that plan would be, I had to get to the girl first.

From there I would get his sister. I told her to meet up with me everyday. I offered her some tea every time she came. In the tea had a poison. Making her want to serve me until I am tired of her.

The next part would be capturing his friends. Once I had them, I will reveal my location to the red ranger. Then we'd duel. If I lose, Master Xandred would get his daughter back and the red ranger could have his friends. If I win, I will keep his friends and make them into personal slaves. Then I will hand over Emily to Master Xandred. His friends will help me search for a new warrior to try and defeat so my curse can be lifted.

Emily was in the other room reading some books about nighloks. I talked to Octaroo and convinced him that Emily will be back in their arms once I am done. In the meantime I will teach her the stuff I can. He handed me the books.

Master Xandred may hate me, but I don't hate him. Because of him, this plan will work. I will make sure of it.

Emily

I set the book down and went to search for Lauren. I had woken up and my daddy want me to read. He taught me how to read small words.

I wanted to play now though.

"Lauren!" I shouted. My dad came out.

"Relax sweetheart, She is doing some things. Go back and read. If the enemy hears you, you will be in danger. Lauren will be home soon." He said.

"Can we play a game then?" I asked.

"No honey, I don't want to. Go color me a picture." He said. I can hear a dog bark. I shrugged it off, dismissing the familiar bark, and went back further into the cave to color daddy a picture.

Christine, Don't. You'll regret it later. People love you. Whatever you do, don't do something you regret. You may want to do that, but don't. It's never the way out. (sign up for a account, this way you can tell me why you're feeling like this, like what caused this, and I can help you sort it out) But you have a sister who loves you. You have parents, just it's not worth to cause yourself this trauma. I won't approve the review to keep it private just don't. It can lead to some problems. If you skip meals it'll lead to disorder, if you do other stuff, it can lead to serious issues, like death. Speak to a guidance counselor about this. Speak to your parents. If you need anything else, pm me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Stop Her Pain

Emily

I was walking around. I finished daddy's picture. I was waiting for him to see it so I decided to explore.

I saw a dark portion. It was too creepy. I needed to know my home. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Am I really going to go in their? A monster can be in there.

I heard a girl coughing. I sighed and walked down the hall slowly. I used my hands to guide me.

I came to a small light. I ran to it. I saw my daddy holding a girl by her throat. She was trying to get air. He let her go. The girl took deep breaths, trying to breathe. I backed away from daddy. I was scared. He was about to take away a life. I wanted mommy. I wanted Rena.

Daddy turned around, as if he was leaving. He saw me in the corner. I was holding my arms and trying to make myself unseeable.

"Ohhhh, Emily. What's wrong honey?" He asked me.

"Get away from me!" I shouted as he was getting closer.

"It's okay Emmy. I had to teach her a lesson. She wanted to make sure you never see your daddy again." He said.

"Don't listen to him Emily. He isn't your dad. He doesn't want to protect you in a good way. He only wants Jayden dead." She said to me. I should trust her…..something is telling me to….but daddy is my daddy. He wouldn't lie to me. He loves me, I love him. I ran to daddy and grabbed onto his leg, clearly showing who I chose.

"No! Emily! Please." The girl begged.

"Daddy, can you sleep with me, I'm scared." I asked.

"Of course sweetie. Don't worry. I'll protect you until the day I die." He said to me. He kissed the top of my head. He started to lead me away. The girl kept calling my name.

He picked me up and put me in my bed. I felt sleepy. Daddy smiled as he moved some hair from my face. I smiled.

He tickled my belly. I giggled.

Serena

I was doing my own search for my little sister. I was in the woods. It was getting dark out. I knew I should go inside but I want Emmy back.

I hear her giggle. It was so cute. I remembered it ever since I heard it. She had 1 giggle for tickling and 1 giggle for laughing.

This was her being tickled.

I followed the giggle. It led me to a cave. I walked in slowly.

Dekker

I heard footsteps. Lauren shouldn't be back now…It was too soon. Emily was sleeping now. She was sleeping. That made me feel safe. If it was an intruder I can hide her so no one knows that I have her. Knowing that this must be a ranger, if they see her they will take her away. She will then tell about the pink I have hidden away. I picked her up slowly and walked towards a gap. I jumped through and into the room where I had hidden the pink ranger.

"Emily….Em?" I heard a whisper.

Emily stirred.

How did she know where we were?

"Emmy…Emily?" She said.

I covered Emily's mouth as soon as her eyes opened.

"Emily?"

She tried to push my hand away from her mouth.

I kept fighting.

She got my hand off her mouth.

"Rena!" She shouted.

Shoot! I only had this child for almost 2 days and she got herself revealed.

I looked around quickly for an exit. Trying to figure out what to do. I can't leave the pink ranger behind and I can't leave Emily.

I put her down and grabbed her arm. I unlocked the pink ranger and threw her over my shoulder. She was knocked out.

"RENA!" Emily shouted. I groaned.

"Useless brat" I muttered under my breath.

I pushed her towards the gap. Then the yellow ranger came in. Who is in the suit if I have the yellow ranger?

Serena

As soon as I saw a man with Emily AND Mia, I was angered. No one can touch them. I pulled out my sword and aimed it at the man.

"Let them go!" I commanded fiercely.

I looked at the man in front of me. He stared at me, as if I wasn't there. He was thinking.

"If I let her go I get to keep the young one." He said.

"That's not how it works. I get both of them, you get none." I snapped at him.

"This child is part nighlok. She needs to learn. You have no say in what I do with her. She is part nighlok, she is technically my sister, or niece you could call her." The man said.

"But she is my sister first. I will be taking her home. I will be taking both of them home." I said.

"But she is my niece. She needs to learn about the nighlok." He said. Whoever this guy is, he didn't want to give them up.

"I will let you give them up willingly, or I will destroy you." I threatened. He looked down at Emily. He let go of her arm and she ran to me. He smirked.

I picked her up and put her on my hips. I put her head into my shoulder and neck tightly. I kissed her forehead.

I let go of her and kept her on my hip. She looked behind me.

"LAUREN!" She shouted. I turned around and saw Lauren. Something seemed off about her. She walked towards me.

I backed away from her.

I hit a figure and turned. I saw the man. He grabbed me. Lauren grabbed Emily from my arms. Emily put her head on Laurens neck. He held me tight. He pushed me to the ground and chained me.

"Serena." Emily muttered.

"Take her back to bed." The man ordered.

Lauren carried her away.

The man kicked me. He then placed Mia next to me. He then left the same way Lauren left with Emily. He forgot one thing, my samuraizer.

Emily

I waited for everyone to be asleep. I want Rena.

I walked into the little area.

I saw Rena using a phone. I walked over to her and curled up in her lap. Daddy has been fun but I missed Rena. I loved Rena more than daddy.

She looked at me.

"Hey, Em, unlock my ankles, I can't reach." She said. I grabbed the keys and unlocked it.

She hugged me.

"Jayden, I found her. We're going to head home. Set up a place in the recovery room for Mia, she may be sick or hurt." She said. She picked me up and carried Mia. She carried me back to the house.

So this isn't the ending, clearly, I mean, we still have Lauren with Dekker so…

Christine, are you okay?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Jayden The Parent

Emily

When we reached home I was too tired. Everyone seemed happy to see me. I don't understand why.

"I think we need to find a cure fast." Jayden said.

"What's a cure?" I asked Serena.

"A cure is something to help you get better. We need you back to your age." Serena said.

"But I am 4." I replied.

"You're 17 Em. Come on, it's time for bed." Serena said taking me to my room.

She placed me in bed and I fell straight to sleep.

"_Father." I said._

"_I just wanted to let you know…that….I love you. I am thankful of you let me come live with you. I am thankful that you are letting me take care of the rangers. I am thankful that you love me. I am thankful that you let me be with you when you flood the human world." The girl said. He smirked. _

"_I love you too sweetheart." He said. He came over and kissed her forehead. _

"_I hope you know that you are very prized on this ship. If you were to leave we would never survive." He said stroking her hair. _

"_I won't ever leave you father. I just got you back." She said. _

I woke up in panic. What was that? Who was that monster?

"Rena." I said. I woke her up.

"I'm scared. I want mommy." I said.

Jayden

It's been a couple of days. Serena said that Emily hasn't been sleeping. When I asked Emily about it, she wouldn't tell. She would change the subject.

"Jayden, you're now responsible for her. My parents need me back home. Emily knows you're in charge." Serena said. She left the house with bags.

"Emily?" I called out.

"Over here." She said faintly. I walked over to the couch and saw her close to closing her eyes.

I picked her up and carried her to her bed. By the time I put her on the bed, she was passed out.

Emily

"_Don't worry daughter, I will bring you home soon. Just get some sleep until then you won't have to worry about Dekker or the rangers ever again. I will protect you and make sure you're healthy. Just come home. Meet me at Thomas Hall Park, your uncle will pick you up. Do you understand child?" The monster asked me._

"_Yes daddy. But I want to live with Serena."I said to him. It was like I didn't have control. I said Serena but that was it._

"_Serena won't survive, she will die." He said to me._

"_I want Rena. She is supposed to protect me!" I screamed. _

I woke up to a loud beeping.

"Mommy!" I shouted scared. The beeping turned off and Ji entered the room. He sat down on the bed and rubbed my back.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He said. I hugged him tight.

"Where's Rena? Where are mommy and daddy?" I asked.

"Rena went out, mommy and daddy are at home." He said. I wanted Rena.

Christine! Please respond!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Emily Meets Cupcake

Emily

A knock was at my door. I yawned as I woke up. I then heard a dog. Something was scratching the door.

"Who is it!" I asked a little frightened. I didn't know any dogs.

"It's Mia." She said opening the door. The dog ran over to my bed.

The nightmare was still fresh in my mind. It involved dogs, and the people in this house. Serena was supposed to protect me!

I pulled my feet up immediately. The dog tilted it's head.

"Get him away from me!" I shouted out of terror.

"Cupcake, Bed." Mia ordered. The dog ran out of the room.

"It's okay Emmy. She won't hurt you. You trained her. She wouldn't hurt a hair on your little head." Mia said.

"I want you out too!" I snapped at her.

She looked at me confused.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"You want me dead!" I muttered.

"Where would you get- Xandred!" She said.

"Who's Xandred?" I asked.

"A guy who wants to take over the world. Don't worry. We are making sure he doesn't. We protect a lot of people. Don't worr-" I interrupted her.

"Get out of my room! Out!" I snapped at her. She walked out with a sigh.

He wanted me home. They both did. Serena didn't want me.

Tears escaped my eyelids. I looked at the window again. In the distance, I see a tree. It's glowing red. I close the shades and sit back down on the bed. I open the door and go out to get something to eat. That's when they say they're taking me to the park to run around and meet some people.

"Can I go trick or treating?" I asked. They all looked worried.

"Sure." Jayden spoke.

"We will be there with you." Mike said.

"….Okay." I said.

So yeah, that's the update. Just posted a story. It's something like Diamonds don't crack, they cut. Something like that (I had to change the title a few times….) but yeah, it's sort of a depression story….My ankle still hurts, I got crutches to walk so I can make it to the computer….sorta. But it still kills. I am also planning a Halloween chapter. The nighloks most hated month. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Trick Or Treat, Hide And No Seek

Emily

"Okay Emily, you ready for trick or treating?" Mike asked me.

"….yes. But what about Serena?" I asked.

"She'll be there." Jayden confirmed.

I nodded.

Time Skip

I was out in town. I ran up to a house. The others watched me.

The door opened.

"Trick or treat!" I said happily. The guy smirked.

"Wanna come inside and get some cake?" He asked.

Cake!

I nodded. He opened the door wider and let me inside. He closed and locked the door. He then turned into a monster. I screamed. The monster covered my mouth.

"Hush sweetheart. I am here to take you home. Come with me, your sister won't get hurt." It said.

Rena….

I nodded. He led me to the backyard and brought me to a tree. I came face to face with the man from my dreams. A monster.

_Don't worry daughter, I will bring you home soon. Just get some sleep until then you won't have to worry about Dekker or the rangers ever again. I will protect you and make sure you're healthy. Just come home. Meet me at Thomas Hall Park, your uncle will pick you up. Do you understand child?" The monster asked me._

"_Yes daddy. But I want to live with Serena."I said to him. It was like I didn't have control. I said Serena but that was it._

"_Serena won't survive, she will die." He said to me._

"_I want Rena. She is supposed to protect me!" I screamed. _

That same monster from my dreams. He came over and hugged me.

"Are you tired sweetheart?" He asked me.

"No! I want Rena!" I shouted.

"Rena can't be here with you. She hates you. Remember? Remember how everyone else hates you?" He asked.

I nodded slowly.

"I am only saving you. They will only want you dead. Now come on sweetie, let's get you into bed." He said. He started to lead me to a room.

Jayden

Emily didn't come out. We went up to the door and knocked. No response at all. Emily's hair bow was on the floor. She wouldn't leave it.

Not another game of hide and seek! We started to head home to make some calls.

The gap sensor went off with a blare. We arrived to the scene and saw Xandred. How can he be back!

He had a metal ball around his chest and stomach. We can see some kind of straps on his arms.

"Red ranger, you meet the end today!" Xandred screamed.

"We will see about that!" I snapped. I morphed and pulled out my sword.

Cody came running in with some sort of gun. He threw it towards me. I caught it.

The only thing running through my mind was Emily.

"_If a nighlok have her, she may be in danger if Xandred dies."_

"_Emily may be hurt. I need to get answers out of Xandred."_

"_I need him to beg for mercy so I can get answers from Xandred."_

I walked closer, so I was face to face.

"Where. Is. Emily." I said sternly.

"She's somewhere safe." He said with a smirk.

"Give her back now." I ordered.

"I can't now. She's with me. She's with me until I want her to come out. Till I know she's ready." He said with an evil grin.

"I will get Emily back. One way or another." I said.

"This is just a warning red ranger. Stay away from my daughter!" He snapped. He was drying out. He was drying out quickly. He then left through a gap.

Xandred

I looked down at the ball of metal on my body.

I opened the top to reveal a window. I looked inside. I saw an hour old Emily surrounded in Sanzu water. Her body was shimmering, she was turning into a nighlok. I smiled at the little baby. I could destroy her right now. She's that vulnerable. But I can't. I need her to destroy the rangers when she's 3.

She will destroy the rangers…

This metal will protect her from the world. She isn't ready for it yet. Babies need to be older to survive on the ship. The metal will make sure she is safe. The metal will keep her warm. I can feel her start to come closer to my body. I can feel her lean up against it. I looked down at her and saw she was sleeping against it. She completely trusts me to protect her. I closed the top and smirked. I had an idea for a plan.

Jayden

Mike came up with an idea. His father and Emily's mother. They will want Emily home. Mike's father, Mitchell, will want his daughter back. He will want his daughter safe. They will be angry parents and Xandred won't stand a chance. As back-up, we called all of our parents. I felt lonely in the house. I didn't have a biological father. My mom was in hiding. She was kidnapped by a nighlok a while back and is now in hiding. Lauren was with Dekker. I still need to find a way to cure her…..

The families were sharing memories of Halloween…..I understood it sorta…..it's still confusing.

So have a safe and happy Halloween. Hopefully I will be safer tomorrow. (I swear a person in a van was about to kidnap me this morning!) It approached me slowly, as soon as I looked at it, showing I knew it was there, pulling out my cell phone in the process, it changed directions and sped off immediately! Like it was out of there….. What made it worse is it was a white van…..So yeah…if I do go missing, VHS van driver is a suspect!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Emily Enters The World

Xandred

Emily was ready to come out. She was getting cranky in the ball of metal. It was signal she was ready to come out.

I need a human female…she needs a human female. Where can I get one?

"Octaroo!" I shouted.

"Yes Master Xandred?" He asked.

"She needs a human female. She needs someone that knows how to take care of a baby." I said looked down at the crying girl that was still in the dome.

"What about Female Red Ranger? She is serving Dekker; Dekker would let her come here to help bring the girl into the nighlok world." Octaroo said.

"Are you suggesting Dekker!" I snapped.

"Yes." Octaroo said.

"I HATE THAT MAN! HE IS A LAME EXCUSE FOR THE NIGHLOK!" I yelled. 

"But he has the female red ranger. He said he'd raise that girl and give her to us once he had his duel with the red ranger. He may offer the females services." Octaroo said.

"You can talk to him then, I don't want him anywhere near me or my daughter!" I snapped.

He then left the ship.

A little while later he came back with the female red ranger. She looked emotionless.

"You will help the baby. She needs to live in order for us to succeed." Octaroo said to her. She registered the thought and nodded.

She walked over to me and studied the dome.

She slowly reached to open the window. She slowly pulled the baby out. She was wearing gloves. She handed the baby to me. It started to get closer to me. She trusted me. This is great.

"Okay, you are officially one of us. Aren't you?" I asked the girl.

"Yes, I only look to serve Dekker and the nighlok and bring an end to my brother and his pathetic friends." She explained.

"Good, now I want you to take care of her for the next year." I said. She nodded and walked away with the baby now is her arms.

1 year later.

Emily was a very active girl. We decided to name her Destructara (De-Struk-Tar-A). She had a couple of teeth. Lauren was getting ready to leave. Over the last year, she was her mother. Today was Destructara's birthday. Lauren was packing to leave.

Destructara came out. Her hair was a short blonde. It just covered her scalp. She was chewing on her right hand fingers. Lauren had her left hand in her hand. Lauren bent down and hugged her. D's small pink tank top was poking out of the sides.

"Okay D, time to say bye." I said picking her up. She waved bye to Lauren as she left to return to Dekker. I sat Emily down in her high chair and gave her some nighlok food. She ate it happily. I smirked. This will make her desire to be with the nighlok. She will never want to be separated from us for too long. We should have fed her this when she was with us the first time. Then she would've been urged to come home.

"Okay, now guess what time it is?" I said to her once she finished.

"Pway?" She asked.

"Yes, D, you can play." I said. I picked her up and took her to the cave. She started to attack the dummy's.

Jayden

Emily has been missing for a year now. We don't know what is happening to her. Did they change her age? Is she back to normal? Is she sick? Is she hurt?

We made missing posters. No one has seen her. We want answers. We need answers. Where was Emily?

Serena was upset. Elizabeth was upset. Michaels father, Mitchell, was upset. Everyone was upset…..

Because we all think she may be dead. Reasons:

The nighlok wouldn't forgive her that easily

She was a little girl, she wouldn't know much.

She seemed a little sick, making her immune system worse, when we last saw her.

The nighlok wouldn't attack us when Emily was with them, considering she will be frightened and needs protection. She didn't want to sleep, when she had the nightmare, so she must be afraid of the nighlok, meaning she will try to escape.

She must be dead. I couldn't comprehend it.

Emily, I pray you are alive. I, Jayden Alexander Shiba, love you. I promise to get you justice if you're dead. If you're not, I promise to bring you home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: It's Been 2 Years…..

Jayden

I'm starting to lose hope. I want Emily back home and back to normal. She needs her sister.

Serena needs Emily…

And

Emily needs Serena.

Emily was terrified of us the day. Mia said she was terrified.

"Jayden, I promise you we will find her. I don't think the nighlok will kill her." Mia said.

"She has more power than them combined. She rebelled against them because of us. They probably won't forgive her that easily unless they have a plan in mind which they most likely don't. They want her dead!" I snapped. I was angry. Xandred tore a family apart. Mitchell didn't even get to meet Emily…..

Emily

Daddy entered my room. I immediately stood up on my bed. He came over and picked me up. He started to carry me out to some area. He handed me to my cousin. I learned his name was Trouble.

"Trawblew, take her to city center, torture the rangers and make her A-N-G-R-Y" Daddy said. He nodded and took me to an area. There were lots of people. They looked like me but bigger and sort of different.

"Give that child back you ugly monster!" Someone yelled at my cousin.

"She isn't a child of you stupid humans. She is one of us." My cousin said with a smirk.

He then attacked them with a sword.

I started to play with my hands.

"Nighlok!" I heard someone shout. It scared me so I looked up.

"Ah rangers, are you here to meet a member of my family who can destroy you right this second?" My cousin asked. I was trying to see who he was talking to.

"When will you nighlok learn! You can't ever defeat us!" Another voice snapped.

"One of your kind can." My cousin said. I was now standing on the park bench, putting my weight on the arm rest. He started to back up, coming closer to me. He turned and picked me up. I still couldn't see around him. (As you can see, she is very curious…..hmmmm…) He was holding me in front of him and began backing up. He then turned me around and sat me on his arm. He turned around so I could see and they could see me. They looked shocked to see me.

I looked up at my cousin. He was looking directly at the people.

"Trawey!" I said.

"What's wrong D?" He asked with a smirk looking at me.

"I want daddy." I said. I tried to get down but he held onto me tighter.

"No D, daddy is busy. He wants you to get rid of those people." He said.

"I kill?" I asked.

"Yes D. You destroy." He replied.

"I no kill." I said. He put me on the ground. He held my hand.

"They will kill you first if you don't destroy them first. They will kill your father." He said into my ear.

"No they won't. I won't let them. But I no kill them." I said.

"Stupid little brat." He muttered. He raised his arm to hit me.

I already have been hit before. I don't want to be hit again. I then hit him with my hands which turned into swords.

I backed away from him. I was scared. I attacked him. I hurt him.

"Emily!" A man in red called. The name sounds familiar…..

I looked at him.

"It's okay Emily. Come on, you can come over here, we won't hurt you." The girl in pink said.

It was tempting. I wanted to go. But daddy kept calling out to me. He said to return home for my punishment. I didn't want to be hurt. I ran to the man in red. I held on to his leg, crying. I was scared.

He picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay." He said. He then handed me to a girl in yellow who was too shocked to say anything. She just held me tight and kept kissing and hugging me.

"It's okay Emily, you're safe now." She said.

"Who's Emily?" I asked.

"That's your name." She said.

"My name is Destructara." I said.

"Don't listen to the monsters. Let's take you home." She said. We then started walking. I was staring at my cousin who was now getting up. He had a smirk.

He started to follow us. He got closer and closer.

"Sleep." Daddy said. I nodded and tried to go to sleep. I was always told he knew what's best for me and that I should always listen to him.

"He's following." I muttered. I then felt sleepy and fell to sleep.

So I have been asked about my dream. Strange question but oh well,

My dream when I was younger is to make a difference. And by writing I am making a difference. I am telling many people my stories. My stories are awareness.

When I got older, and started to get bullied, I wanted to change bullying. I wanted to make it stop. I have done that.

But now, It's to continue to make a change in the way people think about certain things. I want people to realize that certain things need to change: Bullying, murder, cutting, depression (No one should be depressed), suicide, all that. I want it to change. And by writing, I am working on it.

So, hopefully that answers your question…..Idk (I do type like a typical teen. I just tend to correct people more)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: My Children

Xandred

Now they definitely won't let D out of their grasp. Trawblew entered the ship.

"WHY'D YOU LET THEM HAVE HER!" I snapped at him.

"I followed them Master. They somehow found out I was following them when I wasn't ready to attack. They attacked me, I was forced to come back!" He begged.

"I need a new plan….." I muttered and began to brainstorm.

Emily

I woke up to someone licking my face. I saw a dog.

"Goggy!" I shouted happily. I hugged him.

I got off the bed and walked around.

"Emily!" A girl shouted. She had hair like mine and she looked older.

"Destructara!" I snapped at her.

"I think it's time we get you back to normal." She said picking me up.

She sat me down on a chair. A guy wearing a red shirt and floppy brown hair sat down in front of me. He pulled out a phone and started to draw something. He then hit it towards me.

I got bigger. I felt sleepy as a rush of memories came back to me.

When I woke up I was in the recovery room. Cupcake was at my feet.

"Cupcake! I missed you so much!" I said. I hugged her. She licked my face.

"You missed me too?" I asked with a laugh.

"Okay Cupcake, go get Jayden, Mia, Mike, and Kevin. Go on Cupcake." I said. For some reason my leg hurt.

She barked in response and ran off.

I smiled.

"I wonder what Lauren, Mia, and Serena are doing…. I should call Serena and let her know I feel better." I muttered. I picked up my phone but the door opened. I looked up and saw everyone.

"Hi guys, sorry I sent Cupcake, it's just my leg hurts oddly." I replied.

"Well you were knocked out for a while. We caught Cupcake keeping on jumping onto your bed so he may have hit your leg." Jayden pointed out.

"It hurts. Cupcake, why'd you hurt me?" I asked.

He covered his eyes. He detects when someone is upset and when they say his name so I taught him to cover his eyes.

"Come here girl." I said. I patted on the bed. She jumped on and layed her head on my lap.

"She's a good girl…." I muttered petting her head.

"Where's Lauren?" I asked.

Jayden sighed.

"She's with Dekker. She's serving him." Jayden explained.

"It's my entire fault. I should've never went to that fight, then I would've never obeyed Xandred, then Lauren wouldn't had to risk her life to save mine." I said.

"Emily, it isn't your fault. She gave us signs. Many signs. We just didn't read them." Mike said.

At that moment, the GAP sensor went off. We rushed to the scene. Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Mia seem startled by the nighlok. I saw this nighlok a few times on the ship before. I can't remember his name. He came in a few times when I was first taken by Xandred. He would warn me about escaping that I will be brought back.

"Destructara, I see you grew up. Your father requests your presence at home. He wants you to come home." The nighlok said.

"Destructara?" I whispered-asked.

"But since we can't have you, we will have to get your friends first." The nighlok snapped. My eyes widened. Not this again! This can't happen again.

"No! I won't let you have them! Not again, Not ever!" I snapped back.

He raised his gun and shot it at them. Mia, Kevin, and Jayden dodged it. I went in for an attack.

He continued to shoot his gun. Kevin and Mia got hit. Jayden was the only one left.

"Emily! Look out!" Jayden shouted. I saw a mooger was about to strike me. I caught his sword and striked him with my other hand.

I turned and saw Jayden, Mike, Mia, and Kevin…as children.

"You will pay for this!" I snapped at the nighlok. I then charged and attacked.

Jayden

A lady appeared next to us.

"Come little children, I take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the times come to play in my garden of shadows. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and sorrows. Weep not poor children, for life is this way, Murdering beauty and passions." She sang. (Song from Come Little Children, not sure by who)

We walked closer to her. She grabbed our hands and brought us through a tree and onto a ship. She was still singing.

"Hello my Children." A big red monster said with a smile.

So the ages were reduced, right now they're toddlers (so they don't fully concept the idea of nighlok and rangers, also that song will play a role in their kidnapping.) What will Emily do?

Sorry my updates aren't getting good or current. I think I am starting to lose faith or my interest in writing because it starting to seem like everything I write is starting to turn into the same thing or something (Like I feel I wrote one sentence like 80 times)

But I did make a promise to never leave a story unfinished. So I guess after this and I finish the Diamonds Don't Crack, They Cut series, I may not write anymore.

I just don't feel the same. I am not motivated to write anymore. I feel like my stories on here are horrible. So I am not sure how the quality of work will turn out over the next few days, I just feel un motivated, horrible writer, and above all, like I can't continue this for long. I wish I could continue writing but I am not sure. I used to love it. I did. But now….it's like I don't want to write for days then I feel like I HAVE to. So yeah….

Sorry about this no way I can change it I think,

~BaybieBlue


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lauren, Prophecies, And Wishes

Emily

I need to get Lauren back. She should be able to help me. She's with Dekker though. He won't let me get close to her. I am not promising Jayden or anyone. That's how we got into this mess. I need Serena…..

I can't get her in this mess. Ji said she did so much for me.

I started to walk to the cave. We all can tell where he was. It was just basic knowledge.

I looked inside. Dekker was sitting in some kind of rock chair asleep. Lauren was going back and forth carrying things. I walked in slowly and quietly.

Lauren saw me and immediately got into an attack pose.

"Lauren, I am warning you right now. I am part nighlok, stronger than you. I only came to tell you Jayden needs you." I said.

"I want him destroyed! He abandoned me!" Lauren snapped.

"He loves you. He would never leave you. Now, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way." I warned.

"I always loved a good fight." Lauren said with a smirk.

"Just a warning, I can overpower you right now." I need to get her home.

"You're just some little girl that Dekker wants." Lauren said.

"Then, I suppose he didn't warn you about this?" I asked. I multiplied myself to surround her.

"I can still take you on." She said.

I held my hand out toward her. She watched me closely. I stepped closer. I then blew on her in rage.

I didn't have to worry about Rhinsnorous since he was destroyed. I wanted her alive. I need her to come home.

I began carrying her home.

Jayden

The monster picked me up. He looked me in the eyes.

"Red ranger….." The monster muttered.

"I want him down first!" The monster yelled to a squid like monster. He put me down and the squid monster held my hand tightly. I whimpered in pain. He picked up another boy. He was Afican-Merican. (How he would pronounce it….)

"Blue ranger, second." The red monster said.

The monster that had my hand took him. He then started to walk us somewhere.

"Stop!" Someone shouted.

A blonde girl ran in.

"Daddy, who are they?" The girl asked the red monster.

"Are they my friends!" The girl said excited.

"Uhh…..yeah…..that's right. Friends." The monster said. The monster holding me and the boy growled.

"AWESOME! I'll go show them around." The girl said. Next thing I see is there are 2 of her. She took my hand, the boy's hand, the other boys hand, and the girl.

"I'll show you guys around." She said.

She started to make a bridge out of rocks coming to the boat.

Emily

I need to get them out….

I made a bridge, the sanzu will hurt them. I led them across. I brought them through a gap.

I cloned myself again and returned my age back to normal.

People started to look at me.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"I want mommy." Mia said.

"Where's my daddy?" Kevin asked.

"I want to go home!" Jayden argued.

"I want my snack!" Mike said.

I looked at him with a face that read 'really, a snack over your family and home?'

He shrugged.

"Nothing to see here. Just quadruplets taking home our siblings." One of the clones said. We picked each of the kids up and started to run home. The longer we stayed, more questions, more chance we look like we are kidnapping them, and more chance that Xandred will try to get them back.

I walked in on Ji tending to Lauren's injuries. We noticed a few cuts and stuff on her earlier.

"Okay, go play, I think there's some blocks somewhere." I said.

They ran off to play, arguing that they want to go home. Jayden however seemed happy here.

"Ji, What symbol can I use to bring them back to their age?" I asked.

"Restore." He said.

I nodded and gripped my samuraizer.

I walked to the common room and saw the kids playing with toys. Where'd we get those?

"Okay…..then….." I muttered. I pulled my samuraizer out and traced the symbol for restore 4 times and hit it towards them. There was a flash of light. They were all back to their age it appears. But they were all knocked out.

_Please work_, I prayed.

So I don't know, 5 pages. I started to look at my old work on here and on Quizzaz, also the reviews. I guess my motivation started to reappear. Not sure how long though I have left to be alive (Have to see my dad this weekend, he lives with my grandparents. Almost died there when I was younger) so we will see. May not go….(sorry, don't feel like dying…) But anyways, so I may continue writing I guess.

(the last notice was because I didn't know. It's been days. Started to do some stuff that used to motivate me and I guess it popped back up) Also, didn't go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Time For A Wake Up Call

Emily

They weren't waking up. It's been a few days.

"Ji, why aren't they waking up? Lauren can't fight and I can't hold off all the nighloks by myself." I said.

"Relax, Lauren is getting better. They'll wake up by tomorrow." Ji said. He began to walk away, towards the room of Lauren, probably to check on her.

"But it's getting harder to fight off Xandred." I muttered.

There has to be some kind of nighlok ability that'll let me wake them up.

"Maybe I can enter their dreams….." I muttered. I walked into Mia's room.

I looked at her. I then put my hand on her head. I was immediately pulled in.

I saw an older version of each ranger. Then I saw the younger versions guarding a castle. The older rangers seemed tired, broken down and weary.

Mia was holding my hand; she was the one who pulled me in.

"Woah, guys, what happened?" I asked.

"New memories." Mike said pointing to the younger versions guarding the castle. I looked closer and saw they were in the clothes I put them in earlier.

"Against us, old memories." Kevin finished off.

"Okay, I'll help fight. But what's the castle for?" I asked.

"It's where Xandred is, he is giving orders to them. They attack when told." Mia said.

"Okay, I'll deal with Xandred, Mike will take Kevin, Kevin will take on Jayden, Mia will take on Mike, Jayden will take on Mia." I said.

They nodded. We charged. I ran straight into the castle.

I saw Xandred sitting in a throne. The younger rangers were surrounding him. How many are there?

"Attack!" Xandred ordered.

They charged at me.

That's when I realized something.

I don't have to get close to Xandred to injure him. He is using them as guard, he is creating them, therefore, they are part of him!

I fought each one. I destroyed each one. I injured Xandred. He was weak. That was when he retreated. The next thing I know is I was thrown against a wall. I was back at the Shiba House. I smiled as the others woke up.

That was the end of Xandred for a while….. But he was still calling me…. I felt like I should go to a gap and cross into the nighlok world. I thought I should be there. I liked it there.

I was about to walk out when 8 hands grabbed my arms, pulling me back in.

I was put in a bed. I saw my father in front of me.

"Hi daddy." I said giggly.

"Oh no….." Someone said.

"Daddy. I love you." I said. I then felt something pinch my skin. Then my vision cleared. I was staring at a ceiling.

"What just happened?" I stated.

"You started muttering so we pulled you back inside as you were leaving, then you started to say hi to your dad and that you love him." Jayden explained.

"Oh….I need to work on that skill more, Oh well, Cupcake play time!" I said happily.

So that's it. My next story should come out in a few days.

The reason why Emily couldn't ignore him is she can't remember anything from before the de-aging thing. She remembered Cupcake but that was about it. She developed that skill after escaping during Dear Father Love Daughter. If you have any question, leave a review because I may do a FAQ later on. Yes, I am back.


End file.
